


An other chance

by Anayah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayah/pseuds/Anayah
Summary: Naliya is a young grl, with a normal life. Until her father disapeared. It has taking her one year, but now, she is decided to go in search of her dad.How can she go in a Middle East country ? With a Stark's technology.And how she has a Stark's technology ?Simply, she's going to steal the richest man and the most clever of the country.





	1. The prodigal thief

**Author's Note:**

> The events are taking place after "Avengers 2 : Age of Ultron".
> 
> English is not my native language, I'm french, I'm sorry if could be weird sometimes. It will take me a lot of time to write this story, because of the school.  
> I hope you will enjoy it.

_Breathe in three times, and breathe out, one time._

_It was a counsel that my father always giving to me, especially when I was stressed. And in that moment, I’m really, dangerously, terrified. Why I used the word « dangerously » ? Because what i’m going to do is clearly a suicide. It has taking me almost seventh months to form this plan and I’m not going to give up now that everyting is in place. I have 69 % chance that I achieve that fucking plan. So, if I want to be clear, I’m gonna steal some of the Stark’s inventions, fly until a war torn country, trying to find my father, will probably meet the Avengers (I don’t even want to think that there will be a battle, in which i will loose, with 99,97 % chance), and have to return to my little town._

_Oh excuse me, I’m so scared that I almost forgotten to say my name.Naliya. My first name is Naliya, and I’m 18. Oh and I love science, and video games, and I’m girl, and-_

_"Pull yourself together !" I shouted from this skycraper, close to the Avengers’ center._

_Tony Stark, this rich, and clever genius, always let some of his armors in this center, and can use them thanks to his satellite. How a man can buy a satellite ? I can’t even shop a damn gamer computer._

_When I have clicked on my keyboard, a shudder went through my body. Only a few seconds later, three of Stark’s armors came to me, flying in the sky like iron butterflies. Mark IX (9), Mark XLI (41) and Mark XLII (42) were the choosen ones. I will use their code names, which are None, Bones, and the Prodigal son. I love how this man spend his time to built those jewels of technology and give them weird nickname. It takes me three months to create a hacker program, and more to record my voice : I'm not as clever as him but it doesn't stop me._

_Yeah I’m stealing one of the Avengers but I’m forced._

_Too afraid, I have commanded to None to surround me rather than jump off the building. None is an armour which can adapt to the user’s height, and it is not too heavy. Thanks to all this video about Iron man’s flights, it was easy to learn how to use this amazing weapon. As soon as I have controling Mark IX, I leave the american area to go to a Middle East country : Irak. My daddy went to Irak, because of the war. I have never understand all this conflicts, I am only concerned by find my father who has disappeared since one year. Nobody tells me what happened, nobody was able to tell me if he was alive or dead._

_Flying like that in the air was an incredibly sensation. Luckily for me, I study all the composants of the machines before, because, I swear, if you put yourself in one this armour without any training, even if you are a little genius like me, you will be totally lost with all those informations suddenly cropping up on your face. In twenty-six minutes, the Stark’s satellite will reboot it system, and the Avengers will be averted, the only thing I can do is hidding my face in None, and fly as quickly as possible._

Electronic Diary, 06/05/2015 20:00:08.

 

" - FRIDAY, what happened ?  
\- The system was hacked Mr Stark, three armors were stolen.  
\- Which ones ?? _he asked, angry_.  
\- Mark IX, XLI, XLII."

Stark was in his study, making new prototypes for his new weapons. And during twenty-six minutes, Friday has been disabled, stopping him in his handlings.

" Theft ?"

Okay, his break with Pepper make him a less serious and caring, but just a little. Tony must be hurried if he doesn't want to explain himself to the government. He prefered to call the Avengers.  
" - Where is Rodhey ?  
\- He is doing a walk, _answered Steve_.  
\- We are going without him.  
\- Thanks for the wait Tony ! _Shouted James on the other end of the phone._  
\- What is happening Tony ? _Asked Natasha with her naturally quiet voice._  
\- I will explain it in the jet, hurry, _orded the engineer in one of his armour."_

Assembled, Steve, Thor, Clint, and Natasha, had smothered Tony with a lot of questions.  
Natasha was in a date, Clint in a children’s park with his lovely childs, Thor, somwhere in the universe, and Steve was training Wanda. Iron Man was sipping a little cocktail, stolen to a passerby in the street during his flight. As if nothing had happened, he told the truth to his team.  
" - Well, and you can’t pick your armors up ? _Suggested the only woman of the group._  
\- The little sly removed the control of FRIDAY on those ones but I will get them back.  
\- FRIDAY ? _Repeated Thor._  
\- His only friend, _whispered Hawkeye with a little smile._  
\- Shut up Barton !  
\- Language, _reminded Steve._ "

Captain approached the cabin and admire the sea which was slipping below the jet. Everybody were talking about the mission behind him. Rogers was not really focused in that unexpected mission. Something happened in the training of Wanda that disturbed him. And he prefered to ignore it. Some time later, the Avengers arrived in a small Iraqi village, led by satellite images of their enemy. The breeze was seeping the sand, whereas the sun blinded the group of strangers. Strangely, the villagers were not hurt, but chocked. A flock of soldiers were injured and unarmed, lying on the ground. After a quick check of the place, Thor came back to enter with his friend in a cave.

A wave of traumatic memories drowned Tony : He had been captured in that same region a few years ago. When they go down in that cave, it was so dark, with an humid air, that he had to open his iron helmet to breathe deeply.. All the team was on guard, Captain in front. After a infrared analysis of Stark about that piece blocked by metal doors, they have plunged into the room, threatening the only stand up person, Naliya. Hidden in Mark IX, she was totally surprised, interrupted in her searches. Even if she was not prepared to fight, the other stolen armours, Bones and the Prodigal son, immediately turrned on their reactors, pointing them on the group of saviors.

" - Traitor, _exclaimed Tony with his robotic voice when he saw Prodigal son_. 

\- Surrender, and we will not harm you, _suggested Rogers._  "

In a total panic, Naliya didn’t answered. She was thinking about her disastor chance of victory. Most important : The Avengers were so impressive ! How can she imagine to defeat them. It’s sure that she can even beat even one Avengers.

" - I don’t want to fight, _she admited_.  
\- What ?  
\- A girl ?  
\- Give me back my armours "

The student look at her two metalic protectors, desesperated.  
She had put herself in danger for nothing. This big plan was useless ! There, like on the States, nobody was able to tell her what happened. Now she is risking jail for that.  
" I ask you to find my father ! _Screamed the thief_. I send you a dozen of letters but no one fucking helped me ! Even the Avengers ! Who gonna avenge me ?! "  
Naliya didn’t want it, but tears flowed on her cheeks. It's a good thing that Stark’s armours are waterproof.  
Stark finally recognized her. He is the one who is charged with fan’s letters. He noticed all those letters from «  _Naliya Stormwell_  », an engineering student in search of her vanished father. He did some researches but this case was a real mystery. Too busy by his love relationship, Tony didn’t contacted her. He didn’t know what to say. Even if he is an orphan too.  
All the Avengers turned their heads toward Iron Man.  
The most comprehensive and empathic of the group, Steve, moved forward, putting his shield on his back. The young girl was clearly on the defensive, ready to engage the combat.  
« We need to talk Naliya »  
Captain America was aparently aware of her problem. But it was the duty of Tony to reassure her.  
« - So I’m forced to take a Mr.Stark’s armor and fly to Iraq to talk with the amazing, the incredible, the fantastic Avengers ?!

\- No you were not forced, _said Tony_. You did it because you want it.

\- Tony ! _Replied Black Widow_. »

Little missiles were launched since Bones and Prodigal son. Naliya perfectly know that it will not kill them, and as expected, Captain protected Romanov and Barton, and Thor eliminated the projectiles. With a diversion of Mark XLI and Mark XLII, Naliya flied to the surface. But suddenly, an arrow skinned Naliya’s armor back, stopping her. The feet’s reactors didn’t run anymore : she couldn’t escape anymore. Bones came at her side but was quicky put out of action by Mjolnir, which directly crushed it principal reactor. Naliya flopped, and to stressed, she put off her helmet, and released her awesome mass of black hair.  
« - Give up, _advised the asgardian_.  
   - Thanks for the armor blondie »  
Seeing them in that infinite desert intimidated her. Especially Thor, with his red flying cape. The student look at Mjolnir, which dug Bones’ heart. The hammer and the carcass was shinning because of the sun. Instictively, she grabbed Mjolnir’s shaft, hoping for something happened.  
And she succeed to lift it, swinging it in the air like a normal hammer.


	2. Filled with doubts

Gray clouds had gathered above her head, and lightnings slayed the sky to roughly hit Mjolnir, always in Naliya’s hand. The winds joined the tempest, projecting her hair in all the directions. Blinded, too fearful, she let go the divine hammer, and fainted in the warm sand.

 

« - Is she awake ?  
\- No Thor ! Are you gonna to put your ass on this chair and wait ?! »

Tony Stark was irritated. He was eating a pizza in the sofa, waiting like everybody in the Avengers’ Center living room. Wanda gave a glass of water to Steve, expecting that somebody will tell her what happened in Iraq. On one of their futuristic electric screen, Natasha was searching informations about their young delinquent. A photo of Naliya appeared, and she announced :  
« - No criminal record.  
\- Her father ? _Asked Stark_.  
\- Either.  
\- And her mom ?  
\- There is nothing about her mother.»

The god of thunder removed his cape and the top of his outfit, revealing his strong arms in a black long sleeved shirt. It the first time that he meets somebody worthy enough to possess his power. And he never thought that it would be a girl. It’s not sexist, but there is not a lot of female warrior in the asgardian army, so he’s not very used to that.

« - I thought that only a worthy person can lift your hammer, _added Rodhey._ That kid stole Tony.  
\- Don’t say kid.  
\- Why ?  
\- It makes me foolish, _said the genius_.  
\- She did that to find her father, and didn’t hurt innocents. It was for a noble cause, _answered Thor_. »

Little by little, Wanda understood what happened, but prefered to say nothing and let the adults talk. Whatever she wanted, was carried on the training with Steve. Him and Vision are the only Avengers with who she feels good, and mainly Rogers. Having the first avenger in mind, or simply look at him turns the sokovian girl red. She didn’t noticed that she was starring at him. Captain, not sure of the girl’s feelings, smiled. And Wanda, shy, look at her boots, a tiny smile on her lips.  
A few hours later, the Avengers, confused, was always talking about Naliya’s case until a weird noise warned them. Mjolnir, put on a low table, was shaking, lowly moving to the rim.  
« Is that normal ? _Inquired Wanda_. »

In an abrupt movement, the hammer flew across the piece, and went through several walls. All the team stood up, surprised. When Thor arrived in Naliya’s room, Vision was already here. The student was too dizzy, and Vision sit her down on the bed. She had been hurt, and a large bruise appeared on her left cheek.

« - What is that Blondie ?  
\- Mjolnir came to her.  
\- Oh thanks you, I didn’t understand it, _tells Tony with an ironic tone_. WHY it came to her ?  
\- Because she wanted it. »

Naliya was holding her head, completely disoriented.  
Just now, at her awakening, she discovered this room and attempt to escape but the door was locked. The hammer feels her panic, and came to help it second owner.  
« - Of course the door was locked, we have to talk.  
\- So, Mister Stark, when you want to talk with somebody you have to locked that person ??? _replicated Naliya_.  
\- You have to relax Ms Stormwell, _advised Vision_.  
\- Dude ! WHAT are you ...? »  
When Naliya came to her senses, she perceived that red being with a yellow and shiny stone embed in the forehead who helped her. After look on each of his facial features, and found a human face on him, she finally calmed down. Vision reached his hand, and she clamped it. He was gentle, and it appease her.

« - I’m glad to meet you. I’m Vision, an android with a synthetic vibranium body.  
\- Ooh, like Captain’s shield ?  
\- Exactly.  
\- How did you know that ? _Asked Rogers_.  
\- I study all the member of the Avengers...to...steal you better.  
\- Where are you come from ? »  
Thor dismissed Tony to be in front of her. Too tall, he kneeled, and took her hand. His divine piercing look mesmerized her. Oddly, her bruise became less painful. Naliya begun to look at his lips with her curious black eyes. The asgardian was so handsome, that she can’t keep to strangely laughed. The sweet expression that Thor wears hid his disbelief. He asked to let him alone with the newcomer.

« Steve, can I speak with you ? »  
Natasha took Steve to the kitchen, far from the group. She was worried about all this story. The black widow want Naliya to join the Avengers. If she is a member of their team, she will not betray them. Except if this young girl works for somebody else. And if she is an enemy, they have to eliminate her. For his part, Steve was doubtful, still wanting to think with the others about this unanticipated matter. But he swear to his best friend that he will do what he can to reassure her.  
Wanda arrived in the kitchen and discovered the two friends, smiling with each other. Nat saw her and immediately, the future Avenger apologized herself.  
« - It’s nothing, come, _said Natasha_.  
\- Is she get better ? _Required Wanda_.  
\- Yes. Can we go on our training ? »  
It was ten past nine, and many people would had refused, but Maximoff accepted Captain’s proposal with a startling zeal that was not unnoticed. Natasha went to his bedroom to take her phone and call Banner. The doctor was pleased to hear her attractive voice and they promised to plan a future date. The red-haired woman, after the discussion, onlooked about Stormwell, and moved to his bedroom, observing at the same time the damages caused by the girl.  
She was stopped by sounds outside : Odin’s son had took Naliya in the garden, training her to correctly control Mjolnir.  
Rodhey joined her, not confident either.  
« - I’m not the only one who doesn’t trust her, Nat, no ?  
\- You’re not. »

Naliya had to catch her new coach’s throws. He was amusing to do that with someone, especially with a beautiful young lady like her. Her skin was almost as dark as Heimdall’s skin, and her eyes, despite their darkness, lighted up when she was laughing.  
« Stop ! You send it too fast ! _She_ _happily_ _yelled. »_  
Thor stopped the game, and approached her. The top of his hairs arrived to his mouth, and she was always forced to raise her head when she wanted to look him in the eyes.  
« - Why are you doing that ? I attacked you and your friends.  
\- It’s nothing. When they are pathetic and lost, humans do weird things.  
\- Ooh, thanks you, it’s nice  
\- But you are not a human. Not totally, _he revealed with his deep voice._ »  
The young student was intrigued, but prefered to let him continued his explanation.  
« - If you were a tiny human like Stark or Barton, you will be died.  
\- Humans can’t lift your hammer ?  
\- They can. But human are not able to survive to a Mjolnir’s hit in the head and regenerate their cells rapidly. »  
He caressed her left cheek, without any bruise, completely treated. She had already saw that curious thing, but with the time, she became more and more stronger, getting hurt more difficultly, forgetting her amazing capacity.

« Can I… touch your hair ? »

 

 _Yeah I know what you are thinking. « Touching his hair ? Are you mad ? » I’m not mad, I’m just fan. Did you see his fabulous, shinny, sweet hair ?? No, I don’t think so, because if you were in front of that god, you will jump on him. And he let me put my hand in his blond hair. To be honest, I’m not feeling well in the Avengers’ facility. I just, just stole them ! And I know that Mister Stark hates me. Thor and Vision are very nice but their other partners don’t trust me and I understand them..It’s normal._ _I just want to go back home._

Electroninc Diary, 06/07/2015 22:21:36

 

 

Naliya dropped his phone on her new bed. She had sent an email to Sarah, her roommate. Her friend worries for nothing.  
She lied down, examining her environment. The young girl was aware of the Avengers’ uncertainty. They are not murders, but if she represented a danger for them, they had already eliminated her. Or put her in jail. She didn’t want to go out, afraid of meet one of them and be subject of their heavy, accusing look.  
With the closed eyes, her father’s problem reemerged. Perhaps, she has to accept the idea of his dead. To grieve could be more easier than continue to hope.

« What’s his name ? »

Rogers was near the door, arms crossed on his large chest. To sharp his insights, he decided to talk with her, and learn directly from the source. She wiped her tears and sat.  
« - ...Joshua.  
\- Can I come in ? »  
Naliya agreed with a head movement. Steve sat down next to her, and leant his head to see her better. He was not tall as Thor but tallest than her. Like all the men of the Avengers she supposed.  
« - He was a soldier, like..  
\- Like me. »  
The student’s heart was beating in her throat. Steve’s glance was riveting.  
« - Has he raised you alone ?  
\- Yeah. I had a signle-parent family, like-  
\- Like me.  
\- I’m sorry, I j-just can’t forget what I learn.  
\- It’s nothing. »  
She was playing with her feets, hitting her heels with each other. Naliya is not used to be alone with boys, even less when they are so gorgeous like..Steve Rogers. And to say that he is 99. It was impossible to imagine it. Impossible and disturbing.  
« - When... can I come back home ?  
\- We haven’t decided yet what to do.  
\- I’m sorry, I would have not bother you with my problems. I’m a goddam fool.  
\- Don’t say that. »

Rogers put his great hand on her right foream, almost startle Naliya.  
The super soldier’s eyes were not perfectly blue : they were some green around his pupils. Embarrassed by his not controled move, he immediately excused himself. Adapting to this modern time is not effortless. And when it affects social relations, he is lost.  
« - Do you want...something ?  
\- Did Thor get away ?  
\- Yes. You two have became quickly close.  
\- Oh, no, it’s just that, you know, hum, I think, that with Mjolnir...  
\- A hammered relation.  
\- Yeah, exactly. What.. ? No, no.. »

Steve begun to laugh, contaminating the girl. His beauty was burning her sight and his chuckle set fire to her ears as it was sweet to hear. Finally, with Captain and Thor at her side, she din’t want to leave the Avengers anymore. Her life was so annoying. Being there was more exciting.  
Rogers came back with a pizza, to give her something to eat. He stayed during all the night with her, until she slept, almost at noon. He covered her with a bed sheet before to return to the living room. The two new friends didn’t perceive that Wanda was spying on them, curious and a little envious of their new relationship.


End file.
